


keys to the universe

by idontshaveforsher_yesyoudo



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pride, m8 i don't even know this is just fluff, pan pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 09:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11146116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontshaveforsher_yesyoudo/pseuds/idontshaveforsher_yesyoudo
Summary: "The day the pride parade takes place is beautiful. "or, Isak and Even at pride. There's glitter, pan pride and dancing and everyone is happy.





	keys to the universe

**Author's Note:**

> you hope you like it i just wrote this in like an hour so it's not perfect but enjoy anyway
> 
> i saw the shirt even's wearing on tumblr somewhere & thought it was great so here it is
> 
> title from mama by jonas blue bc that song is dope and fits the two of them rly well

 

The day the pride parade takes place is beautiful. The sun is shining and it’s already quite warm when Isak wakes up around eight, filled with too much energy to go back to sleep, and opens kitchen window while waiting for his coffee to brew.

He stands at the window a bit longer when the coffee is finished, enjoys the quiet, mentally prepares for the day. He knows that he always says he doesn’t care what others think about him, and he really doesn’t, but it’s still a big step. A year ago he was deep enough in the closet to find Narnia and now he lives together with his boyfriend and plans on going to his first pride. It feels like a big step because this is more than just holding hands at school, more than posting some picture on Instagram, this is openly stating to the world, _hey, look, I’m gay and I’m out and I’m fucking proud._

He finishes his coffee and then fills another mug, adds milk and sugar and goes to wake Even up.

His boyfriend is still buried under covers, only a leg and some hair sticking out underneath. He places the mug on the table next to the bed and sits down next to him, strokes his back through the covers.

“Even, baby, it’s time to get up.”

Even mumbles something, rolls over, opens his eyes. He blinks a few times, then a lazy smile spreads over his face.

“Morning.”

Isak presses a kiss to his forehead.

“Good morning. I made coffee.”

“You? Is the kitchen still intact?”

“Shut up.”

Quiet laughter.

“I’ll let you wake up. I’m gonna shower.”

He moves to get up but his arm is held back.

“Hey.”

He looks at his boyfriend in question.

“We’re going to pride today.”

Isak grins.

“We are.”

 

\--

 

A little later (Okay, quite some time later. It has absolutely nothing to do with Even joining Isak in the shower after a few minutes. Never.) Even pokes his head through the doorway to their bedroom while ruffling his wet hair with a towel.

“Babe?”

Isak pulls a white shirt over his head and looks up.

“Yeah?”

“Can you paint my cheeks?”

“Sure, hang on”

He searches through Even’s bag, knows that they bought face paint yesterday and it has to be there somewhere.

He finds the small box and turns to Even, takes a moment to stare at his boyfriend’s naked back unashamedly until Even puts on a shirt and turns.

“Like it?”

Isak takes in the simple script of ‘ _I’m not gay but my boyfriend is_ ’ and grins.

“Looks good.”

 

\--

 

He paints kind of crooked pink-yellow-blue stripes on Even’s cheeks and then Even takes ten minutes to perfect the rainbow flag he draws on Isak.

They search for their wallets and keys and phones and Isaks snapback then they have everything and they leave their flat hand in hand.

On the tram to the parade they see two girls around their age with matching flower crowns and glittery nail polish and Even, being the social butterfly he is, strikes up a conversation. It turns out they have the same destination and that this is their second time at pride. Even tells them that it’s their first as a couple and the two coo when Isak blushes as Even throws an arm around his shoulder.

Their stop comes up and they move towards the door. There’s a woman who throws them an angry look but Astrid, the taller of the two girls, just blows her a kiss and the four of them exit laughing.

 

\--

 

The parade is everything he imagined it’d be and more. There’s more glitter than Eskild could dream up in his wildest dreams, there’s rainbow flags everywhere, there’s a girl in pink high heels spinning around her shorthaired, glasses wearing girlfriend to the music, there’s drinks and food and people handing out condoms.

Him and Even let themselves be pulled along by the people, holding hands to not loose each other in the crowd. A guy in skin-tight leggings and not much else on compliments Even on his shirt and asks where that boyfriend is, and when Even pulls Isak close and lays his arm around his waist the guy grins and sprinkles glitter over the pair of them.

Isak befriends a snapback wearing boy and they find out they have similar coming out stories, Even chats to some people walking with a pan flag, sometime around two they meet Eskild in a rainbow tutu and he gets emotional as he talks about Isak being a grown up gay now and no longer the baby gay he picked up at that bar last year. They talk for a while, then Even perks up, bids Eskild goodbye and drags Isak with him.

Isak’s about to ask what’s going on when he hears the music from one of the speakers nearby.

“Gabrielle? Really, Even?”

His boyfriend ignores him and pulls him closer to the music. He starts singing the song to Isak and while, in the start, Isak pretends that he finds this whole ordeal embarrassing, he can’t help but bop along after the first chorus has passed.

Even notices, of course he notices, and he takes Isaks hands and because he’s high on the happiness and the music he gives in and they jump up and down to Gabrielle and they laugh and a while later Isak tugs Even close and kisses him with everything he’s got because he’s so, so incredibly happy.

 

 

 


End file.
